Tresspassing
by Temporarily in Hiding
Summary: Kawasaki Azami, an ex sand nin, wanders into Akatsuki territory and they have no choice but to capture her and keep her prisoner. But what happens when she becomes fond of the person who is told to guard her? And how does he feel? ItachixOC
1. Introduction, well, sort of

**1**

It was about midnight in the Village Hidden in the Sand, the stars were out and a slight breeze traveled through the desert air. Not one sound could be heard from the village, seeing as all of its residents were in a deep, unnatural sleep.

The person who had sabotaged Sunagakure was calmly walking down a path that exited her former home, a confident smile decorating her lips. Blonde hair that was tucked behind her ears were blown out of place by the wind and ended curtly above her shoulders. She was wearing a pitch-black tank top that stopped just above her exposed stomach matched with ankle-length cargo pants. The kunoichi also wore finger-less black gloves that had the village insignia emblazoned on the front, a fresh scratch going through both of them. Her green eyes were sparkling as she stepped over the Wind Country's border.

_Ha! No one can make me go back now! I, Kawasaki Azami, am a free woman, well, teen, but still!_

Azami felt a little guilty about drugging the entire village, but only a little. After all, it was the only sure way that no one would interfere with her escape.

Despite her efforts to keep quiet, the blonde couldn't help letting a laugh of victory escape her pink lips. She had done it, she had escaped! Now all that was left on her agenda was to-

"Who's there?" Azami drew her kunai and spun around 360 degrees, surveying the area; she was sure that she had heard someone else's footsteps. "Kazekage-sama? Baki-sensei?" Another noise, another spin. I'm not going back, you can't make me!"

A dark chuckle came from the darkness. "Oh, we're not taking you to _Sunagakure_. No, we are going to take you to a different place entirely, un."

Azami glared into the black of the night, but didn't see anyone. The next thing she remembered was a sharp pang as something struck her head, and then everything went dark as she fell to the floor.

--

**A/N:  
Hah! When I first wrote this I had no idea where Amegakure was in relation to Suna, but I looked up the map and now my story is perfectly logical, location wise! Oh, and the name 'Azami' means 'thistle flower' or 'the flower of a thistle.' I think why I chose that name should be clear in the next few chapters, and if not, oh well.**

**Oh! And I'm going to do something I've never done before; I'm gonna have a preview for the next chapter!! Yay!!**

_Azami raised an eyebrow. "And what are you planning to do with me, exactly?"_

_The leader made eye contact and Azami noticed that he had an odd ring-like pattern in his eyes. "We were just going to keep you locked up in here and keep you as our prisoner." Then, as an afterthought he added, "The last one we had was eaten by Zetsu…"_

"_Hell no." Azami quickly rose to her feet. "I just got free of Sunagakure, no way in hell am I going to be imprisoned again! Especially not by you, you stuck up mother-fucking bastard!"_


	2. Meeting the most annoying blonde ever

2

**2**

Kawasaki Azami woke up sprawled across a stone floor, all of her weapons gone from her possession. She cautiously moved into an upright sitting position and surveyed her surroundings.

She was in the back of a very large prison cell with no windows. Her eyes quickly found the barred doors with three people on the other side of it, talking.

"Who is she?" The first person to talk had a deep, rich, commanding voice and was taller than the other two that were there, but Azami couldn't see his features clearly from her place at the back of the cell.

"I don't really know; we found her just outside of Suna, un." The second person's voice didn't match his far away features at all. His voice was deep and manly, yet Azami could clearly see long blonde hair that went down to his, or her, waist.

"Well why the hell did you bring her _here_?" The first man was obviously the leader out of the three.

Azami frowned as she slowly stood up, feeling a little dizzy after being struck in the back of her head with a rock, and made her way to the front of the cell to get a better view of her captors. At a closer range Azami could see the second person's face and deducted that, despite his feminine appearance, he was indeed a male. She could also see that, for some reason, the leader was covered in shadows. _How odd…_

"Look! She's awake, un!"

"Pointing out the obvious again, brat." The third voice drew Azami's gaze to a redheaded ninja with a very annoyed look on his face. For the first time Azami notice that all three ninja's were wearing the same thing; long black cloaks that were the background for a small number of red clouds.

Azami's emerald eyes widened and she let out a low hiss. "_Akatsuki!_"

The blond Akatsuki turned to her and smiled, glad of the recognition. "That's right! And _I'm_ the one that knocked you out, un!"

A small frown tugged at the corners of Azami's mouth. "I thought I was imagining it at first, but… do you keep saying 'un' at the end of your sentences?"

The redhead sniggered as a bright red crept up the blonde's neck. "Why, who do you think you are, you little bitch?!"

The ex-sand nin extended her hand through the bars and grabbed the enraged Akatsuki's hand and shook it. "I'm Kawasaki Azami, former Suna nin, nice to meet you," she quickly dropped her hand to her side again. "not."

This made the redhead's sniggering turn into full-out laughter. The blonde's face became even redder as he opened his mouth to let out a string of insults, but the shadowed man interrupted him. "Deidara, Sasori, go and get Itachi, then bring him down here."

The blonde, _Deidara_, looked extremely upset at this, his blue eyes filled with distraught. "But-"

"Now." The leader's voice stayed firm, and Deidara let out a sigh of defeat.

Azami watched Deidara and the redhead, _Sasori_, leave, Sasori still laughing at, what Azami guessed was, his partner. Once the two were out of sight she turned her attention to the mysterious shadow-man to voice her thoughts. "I'm guessing that you're the leader."

He nodded. "And those two were one of the many partners in Akatsuki," _I knew it!_ "The blonde was Deidara and the redhead was Sasori."

Azami rolled her eyes as she sat down with her arms folded on the cold, stone floor. "I don't give a damn who they are, I want to know why I'm _here_."

The leader let out a sigh. "Well, you get right to the point, don't you?" Azami just glared at him in response until he continued. "You are here because you stepped foot in Amegakure, which is under control of the Akatsuki. You are very lucky that Deidara didn't decide to kill you."

Azami raised an eyebrow. "And what are you planning to do with me, exactly?"

The leader made eye contact and Azami noticed that he had an odd ring-like pattern in his eyes. "We were just going to keep you locked up in here and keep you as our prisoner." Then, as an afterthought he added, "The last one we had was eaten by Zetsu…"

"Hell no." Azami quickly rose to her feet. "I just got free of Sunagakure, no way in _hell_ am I going to be imprisoned again! Especially not by _you_, you stuck up mother-fucking bastard!"

The leader ignored her comment. "I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way," he said in a tone that clearly said he wasn't sorry at all. "But you have no say in the matter- what are you doing?"

A large amount of red chakra was forming in Azami's left hand. "Oh, I think I _do_ have a say in the matter." She thrust her jutsu through the cell door, its power forcing her captor to fly back against the opposite wall. Azami looked down at him with a triumphant smirk on her face. "Looks like you underestimated me, bastard." She quickly stepped over his disoriented body and walked over to the stairwell, briefly looking back to say something. "Goodbye, I hope you rot in-"

An icy hand gripped Azami's shoulder. "You can't be talking to _me_, can you? That's very rude considering that we haven't even met."

--

**A/N: Ha-ha! The suspense! I bet you just can't **_**wait**_** to find out which Akatsuki member it is. Although, the preview for the next chapter is going to ruin the suspense, I suppose… Oh! And I know what the next chapter's name is gonna be! It's gonna be 'Hn.' Darnit! I just gave away who it was!! Oh well, hopefully no one reads the author's notes…**

_Azami struggled to sit up and get a better look at her 'guard.' He had deactivated whatever jutsu that had . . .___**(sorry, that would be a hint, and I can't have that, now, can I?)** _. . . his eyes were now a coal black that were clouded with boredom. He frowned in a lopsided way that, actually, was kind of cute. His dusty colored hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and fell gracefully over his left shoulder._

'_He actually is kind of attractive…'_


	3. Hn

3

**3**

A surprised Azami spun around and came only inches away from the face of another ninja with deep, menacing crimson eyes. She tried to shake free of his grip, but the black haired nin had her. He turned around to face his leader, still holding on to Azami.

"Are you alright, Leader-sama?"

The addressed criminal was slowly getting to his feet, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "I'm fine, Itachi. Bind her hands and bring her here."

Itachi, as Azami now knew the red-eyed man was called, complied. In response the helpless blonde attempted to kick him. "Let me go!"

The two Akatsuki ignored her protests as the leader threw her back into her cell. Then he tended to the hole in the door, inserting his chakra into it to make sure that the cell's inhabitant didn't try another prison break.

Itachi turned to his commanding officer. "Deidara and Sasori said you wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes. Since everyone else has things to do, and you failed your Kyubi mission, you are to guard our. . .guest."

Azami had been silent for the past minute or so, but help giggling when she saw Itachi clench his fists tightly, trying to hide his anger at the news. After a few quiet moments passed he unclenched his fists and let his hands hang limply at his side. "Yes, sir."

"Good." The powerful Akatsuki leader stalked out of the room, leaving a killer and a captive alone.

Itachi produced a chair out of thin air and sat on it. Azami struggled to sit up and get a better look at her 'guard.' He had deactivated whatever jutsu that had made his eyes scarlet before; his eyes were now a coal black that were clouded with boredom. He frowned in a lopsided way that, actually, was kind of cute. His dusty colored hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and fell gracefully over his left shoulder.

_He actually is kind of attractive. . ._

"What are you staring at, blondie?" His voice had a husky edge that Azami liked.

Azami returned the scowl, annoyed at being called 'blondie.' "I have a _name_, y'know."

"Hn."

The kunoichi continued, regardless of his unenthusiastic response, all the while slowly untying the ropes that bound her wrists. "It's Kawasaki Azami. What's yours?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

Her green eyes widened. "From Konohagakure? The one that killed off his clan?" Itachi pointed to his headband. "Oh, right. I should've noticed. So what are you doing working for the Akatsuki?"

"Hn."

Azami had managed to undo the ropes. _Success!_ "I would _never_ want to work for someone else; I hate being told what to do. I would much rather run my own organization, or something like that. But I most definitely do not want to be a Kage; I'd have to be part of a village for that."

"Hn."

Azami furrowed her brow, slightly annoyed. "Don't you ever say anything else?"

There was a small _ding _as a plate of bread and water appeared in front of the prisoner. "There's your food." His monotone was so. . . _frustrating!_

Azami stared at the tiny tray and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't I get anything else?"

"Hn."

The underfed Suna nin frowned, losing her patience with one-syllable responses. "What's your problem, Uchiha? It's like you're some freakin' robot!" What Azami _didn't _mention, though, was that she actually _liked_ that about him.

"Hn."

--

**A/N: Lol, this was a fun chapter! I don't really have a name for the next one, though… But don't worry! You still get the preview! Oh, and just in case you were wondering (though I doubt that you were) I already have the whole story written, more or less. It's just a matter of how fast I can type things onto a computer. Enough of that, preview time!!**

_When she said the word 'cute' Itachi crushed the already broken plate pieces that were gathered in his hand into dust. With his other hand the enraged nin seized Azami's shirt collar through the bars on the cell door and brought her about an inch away from his face (he would've brought her closer, but the bars was in the way). "Cute? __**Cute?**__ Where the hell do you get the idea that you could call me __**cute?**__"_

**Oh! I forgot to mention; the next chappie is in Itachi's point of view **


	4. Flirting actually works, who knew?

**4**

_Why? Why did that puppet and his idiot partner have to be coming back from a mission and find this girl trespassing? Why did our inane leader have to put _me_ in charge of watching her? Why does she have to be so damned _pretty_?_

When Itachi had first laid eyes on the newcomer in the dark stairwell, she had looked entrancing. There was malice in her sparkling emerald green eyes and a triumphant, sexy smile on her lips.

Then she just had to ruin it with that insult.

So, he instinctively rendered her helpless. He hadn't meant to, but she had provoked him.

And now all he could say to her was 'hn.' _Hn!_

"I suppose I should be grateful to Sunagakure, I mean, I grew up there, after all. But I just _hated_ being part of a village; too many rules. You can't take _this_, you can't kill _that_, you can't go _there_, y'know?"

He knew exactly what she meant. "Hn."

For the past hour or so this girl, Kawasaki Azami, had been going on and on about why she had left her village and her dreams for the future. _I wonder why. . ._

"Uchiha-san?"

Her voice snapped the apathetic man out of his thoughts, only to have another one triggered. _She keeps calling me 'Uchiha-san!' Why the hell is she being so formal! I mean, I'm keeping her locked up, for Pete's sake! Well, actually, I'm only making sure she doesn't escape; she's already undone her ties-_

"Uchiha-san?" she repeated, snapping Itachi _all_ the way out of his thoughts this time.

"Yes?"

"Why. . ." she began awkwardly, probably having to do with the question she was about to ask. _She better not ask me why I wear nail polish._ "Why were your eyes red before? Y'know, when you grabbed me?"

Itachi glanced up at Azami, surprised the odd question. The blonde was twiddling her thumbs and looking up at him questioningly, an innocent look on her face. _I guess she ran out of stuff to say about herself. . ._ "That was my sharingan."

Azami cocked her head to one side, a confused glint in her eye. "Shar-in-gan?" She pronounced each syllable slowly.

Itachi snorted. _She doesn't know a whole lot, does she?_ "Yes, my sharingan. It's the Uchiha clan's doujutsu Kekkei Genkai. It allows the user to view opponent's chakra and to perceive all motion so that he or she can react before being hit."

Azami blinked, registering this information. "Oh. Cool. Hey, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?" He didn't bother with a three-letter word this time.

"How old are you?"

"_What?_" The sudden question about the Uchiha's age surprised him.

Azami faltered a bit, but repeated her question. "How old are you?"

"I don't believe that's any of your concern!" Itachi snapped.

Azami let out a light laugh, trying to ease the suddenly tense atmosphere. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I should've told my age first; I'm nineteen."

Itachi stayed silent, but his thoughts raged inside of his head. _Nineteen. . . That's only one year younger than I am. . . That means-_

"Could I please have some more bread, Uchiha-san?"

Her voice, that sounded so much like a bell ringing, stopped Itachi before he could finish that last thought. With a grunt Itachi walked over and handed her a loaf of bread through the bars, not wanting to waste any chakra.

Azami looked up at him and batted her long, beautiful, blonde eyelashes. "Thank you, _Itachi-kun_." She covered her last word with an unnecessary amount of sugar.

The platter that the bread was on slipped from the supposedly heartless criminal's hand, falling to the concrete with a loud _crash_ as a pink blush started to creep up Itachi's neck. "Don't call me that." He kept his tone flat, emotionless.

"Aw, why not?" Her voice sounded completely sweet and innocent as she picked up the fallen bread, "I think it sounds cute!"

When she said the word 'cute' Itachi crushed the already broken plate pieces that were gathered in his hand into dust. With his other hand the enraged nin seized Azami's shirt collar through the bars on the cell door and brought her about an inch away from his face (he would've brought her closer, but the bars was in the way). "Cute? _Cute?_ Where the hell do you get the idea that you could call me_ cute?_"

Azami let out a strangled gasp for air. "I-I don't know."

Itachi tightened his grip on his captive. "I am not _cute_," he snarled. "I am _deadly!_ I could kill you at least ten different ways right now." He then took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and released the shivering girl.

"I. . .I just wanted to hear you say my name." she squeaked, her voice was very small and shaken.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something, but he was speechless. He hadn't expected her to want something so. . ._pointless_. _Heh, imagine that. The great Uchiha Itachi, the ninja who massacred his whole clan, rendered speechless by a blonde kunoichi with big. . .sad. . .alluring emerald eyes. Damnit! Why does she have to look so cute and helpless when she's sad?_ "Well-"

"Yes?" Azami looked up at him with those big, hopeful, anime-girl eyes.

Itachi cursed inwardly as he moved a little to the left and unlocked the cell door with a small _click_ as the black key meshed with the internal workings of the lock. Once inside he pulled a covered plate that was steaming hot from inside of his cloak. His next words were a low grumble. "Here's some decent food," he paused for a moment, a little reluctant about what he was about to say. He absolutely hated socializing with people, even sexy, nineteen-year-old blondes. "Azami-" She looked up at him with those big, hopeful eyes again. Itachi sighed before muttering the suffix that he knew would please the kunoichi. "-chan."

A pleased smile quickly spread across the addressed ninja's face, sending a shiver of desire down Itachi's spine. Then, before Itachi could step back out of the cell and sit down in his chair again, Azami leaped to her feet and flung her arms around the Uchiha's neck, the force of which brought them both to the ground. Itachi struggled to get out of her embrace but before he could Azami placed her lips on his, causing Itachi to let out a muffled _umph!_ in surprise.

Despite the fact that the blonde had caught Itachi off guard, the older ninja quickly welcomed the kiss with open arms, well, lips, actually. He absolutely loved the feel of her lips moving with his; soft and slightly tasting of cherries. He moved his calloused hands slowly up her arms, stopping once they become knotted in her lovely blonde hair. Itachi's lust and the passion of the kiss influenced the tip of his tongue to brush over the other's lips, pleading for entrance.

She eagerly allowed the entrance, all the while working at the buttons on Itachi's cloak. Itachi didn't even protest, but instead helped her by wriggling out of his shirt while keeping his lips locked with Azami (which is quite a feat). Itachi pulled away from Azami, gently grabbing her hands and slowly running them done his chest, earning a soft moan from the girl as her hands moved over his strongly defined muscles.

Itachi gently lifted Azami's head up so that he could gaze into her mesmerizingly beautiful green eyes. It took all the self-control he had not to rape her right then and there. He moved his head forward a little to whisper in Azami's ear, causing her to shiver slightly. "I'm sorry. About before." He muttered softly before embracing her, pulling her back into the kiss at the same time.

--

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I've heard it before; 'You skipped the fin' lemon!!' 'Nyways, time for the preview of the next chapter! Although, I most forewarn you; the next chapter's kinda short.**

_Azami stood up and walked closer as well. Now only a few bars separated her from Deidara. "Just try it." She growled._

_Deidara smirked and began too form a hand sign, only to have Azami reach out and grab his arm, twisting it so hard with a flick of her wrist that he flipped onto his back. Now the cocky grin was on _her_ face. "Too slow."_


	5. Shadow man say WHAT?

**5**

"Y'know, my life was so mundane before I got captured and met _you_, 'Tachi-kun."

Uchiha Itachi and Kawasaki Azami were both lying on her prison cell's cold floor, only inches apart. In response Itachi put his arm around the blonde, pulling her closer to him in the process.

Azami let out a light laugh that echoed against the empty room's walls. "You don't talk much, do you, Itachi-kun?"

The rogue ninja shook his head, planting a brief kiss on Azami's forehead afterwards. Azami took that as a 'no, I don't, but that doesn't mean that I don't care for you.' She was very careful not to think the word 'love.' _Love is too strong of a word_, she reminded herself. However, despite her opinion on the L-word, Azami snuggled up closer to the older man.

"That's okay, I find that extremely attractive." She said with a small smirk.

The two lay there in silence, enjoying each other's warmth and company. That is, until the sound of someone's footsteps echoed down from the stairway disturbed them.

With a frown Itachi swiftly scrambled to his feet and grabbed the cell key from the floor. He then continued to exit the cell and lock the door in one fluid motion before gracefully flying back to his chair, all without breaking a sweat.

Soon afterwards Deidara's feet appeared at the bottom of the stairwell, soon followed by the rest of his body. "Is that girl still here, un?" He stopped when he saw Azami sitting behind the bars. She smiled and waved at him.

Itachi let out an exasperated sigh, Azami could tell that he didn't have much patience with the girly Iwa-nin. "What is it that you want, Deidara?"

The addressed criminal stepped closer to Azami's prison. "I have unfinished business with her, un."

Azami stood up and walked closer as well. Now only a few bars separated her from Deidara. "Just try it." She growled.

Deidara smirked and began too form a hand sign, only to have Azami reach out and grab his arm, twisting it so hard with a flick of her wrist that he flipped onto his back. Now the cocky grin was on her face. "Too slow."

From his place on the chair, Itachi laughed.

Deidara glared at him as he got to his feet. "What are you laughing at, un?" he snarled. "I ought to-"

A rich, deep voice interrupted him. "Oh, come on, Deidara. You have to admit that it was rather funny."

Deidara quickly turned around. "Who said that?" he snapped before realizing who it was, and then he relaxed all of his muscles, but still seemed a bit nervous. "Oh, it was just you, Leader-sama."

The Akatsuki leader promptly ignored him and turned to face Itachi. "Release the prisoner, Itachi."

"_Hn?_"

"_What?_"

"_What, un?_"

With an impatient sigh the leader grabbed the key from Itachi's fingers and unlocked the door himself. "Come on out, Kawasaki-san."

Azami cautiously walked out of the cell, uncertain. _There has to be some kind of catch. . ._

The leader started pacing around the room. "I presume you're wondering if there is some kind of catch," He stopped right in front of his no-longer-captive prisoner and turned to face her, giving Azami another glimpse of his odd, orange, hypnotizing eyes. "There is."

Azami shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. Once she got her thoughts straight again she narrowed her eyes at the shadow covered man in front of her. ". . . What is it?"

With a smirk he extended his hand to her in response. Azami hesitated before shaking it. "Welcome to the Akatsuki." Said the deep commanding voice of the organization's leader.

Azami's eyes grew wide.

--

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter, another suspenseful ending, I suppose. So… I haven't exactly finished the next chapter yet, so you'll have to wait a while, but don't worry! I can still provide a preview from what I already have! And yes, Azami's surname is a car company. I am a very unoriginal person. I apologize.**

_He obviously expected his employees to _kill_ her if she attacked him. For the first time since Deidara had walked down the stairs, Azami's eyes flickered to Itachi. Would he kill her, if he was ordered to? Azami's initial answer would be no, he wouldn't. But then again, she had just met the man. . ._


End file.
